


Brown Sugar and Red Spice

by RainbowPebbles



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU-college, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPebbles/pseuds/RainbowPebbles
Summary: Beni and Ren are college roommates, which is a pretty sweet gig. But the new arrival of an old friend from Ren's past brings some minor aggression from Beni.Or maybe it's just the virgin's sexual tension.





	1. Rest in Piece, Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> I originally tried to make a oneshot with Beni as a stripper, but...that did not happen. 
> 
> So it turned into a college AU. I'll try to make that oneshot later though.
> 
> Also, why the hell is there no tag for Beni with Welter and Hersha? Like..holy fuck why not?

That alarm clock was terribly annoying. So annoying.

“Ugg, fine I'm awake.” Beni huffed, slamming his hand on the annoying thing before curling back up in his blankets. He hated getting up so early each morning, but his college classes didn't wait. After all, that shit stain of an old man would get on his case if he was late to his class again. 

Beni Shigure was a single, 18 year old college freshmen and really he was still taking an undeclared major. His first year was almost over and he still hadn't decided. In reality, college just wasn't his thing. He didn't partake in R.U.S.H week, but he did go to the parties and got himself rip roaring drunk, much to Ren's displeasure. 

“Jesus Beni, can't you control yourself?” The darker haired man asked as he carried Beni up the stairs to their apartment on that particular night. In the end, Beni had puked most of it out starting at about 3 am and didn't get up out of bed till the day after. 

Beni and Ren had been best friends since they were kids. They adored each other and frankly everyone was always surprised to find they weren't dating. They had thought about it truth be told, but in the end the sexual attraction just wasn't...there. It was like kissing their grandmother's really; as much as Beni adored Tae-san.

He groaned as he heard a knock on his door now, poking the bedhead out from under the blankets and stumbling to his bedroom door. Another knock, another disgruntled noise from Beni. “I'm comin' I'm comin'!” he shouted with a sleep filled voice before opening the door with a yawn. 

Ren was already dressed in his blue t shirt over his long sleeved, washed out jeans and various accessories like his belt and necklace his dad had given him when he turned 13. 

Beni, was still glad in ankle socks, and an oversized t-shirt with the logo for his father's salon. The thing was too big, but it worked for sleeping. One shoulder was falling off the side, exposing pale skin and the shirt itself went down to his knee's. 

Beni was small as hell compared to Ren. 

Ren was 6 foot.  
Beni was 5'4.

“Glad to see you're at least up.” Ren said with a smile, quickly tugging the boy out of his room and toward the common area of their apartment. 

“Too early---y!” Beni whined, barely awake now but letting Ren guide him anyway. 

“Trust me, this will be interesting to see.” He said, and made the boy face the bay window in the kitchen. “What's this?” He mumbled, yawning again as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“Someone's moving into the unit across from us. Check it out.” Ren had told him. Beni watched and really all he could see was a hell of a lot of boxes.

“All I see is boxes and movers. Ren, I gotta go shower and get ready for school.”

And with that, Beni tugged away from the man but not before stealing a glance at the clock.

9:15.

“Is that clock right?”

“Yeah, it's 15 after 9.”

“Fuck!” Beni shouted, darting into his room, grabbing new clothes, running to the bathroom and quickly finishing himself up before shoving his black all-star converses on.

“I tried to wake you up sooner.”

“The hell you did!” Beni growled, quickly grabbing a package of strawberry pop-tarts from the cabinet then darting out the door. “See you later!”

“You don't want a ride!?”

“No time!”

“I can put my shoes on real fast Beni, relax.”

“Fuck that! I'm out the door!”

And with that, Beni Shigure was running down the hall of his apartment in attempt not to be late for his world history class.

On his way around a particular corner, he bumped right into a hard chest and immediately found himself falling onto the ground. “Ouch! What the hell ass....hole.” Beni stopped talking as he looked up to see an older guy, not much older then him but still fucking built standing there. 

Starbucks cup on the ground, contents spilling the sidewalks. Beni looked from that, and slowly looking up at the man to take him in. 

Tall, dark, structured face, and pink hair. Wait...pink hair? Who the fuck had pink hair other girls in the scene culture?

But it wasn't the bright, obscenely type of pink. It was a more natural base. The tips faded out from pink, to orange, then flat out white. Some of his hair was flicked up in a half mohawk style but that might have been due to the side shave he also was sporting.

With a yank of his shirt, Beni yelped as he was lifted up to peer into that single blue eye. The other half had a long hair fringe covering it much like his own fathers.

“You spilled my drink.” The other muttered, his jaw tense as he stared Beni down. “You should be careful where you run.”

“I...I can pay for that.” Beni told him before puffing up a bit, oh no. Beni was doing his little dog syndrome again.

“And put me down jackass! You shouldn't be scaring people like that! Walking around this neighborhood looking like that.” Beni motioned, using one finger to point up and down.

Actually, people might think him a high school shooter. Black turtleneck underneath a worn out gray trench coat with tattered up pants and knee high combat boots. He took note of the ear cuffs on the others visible ear. But appearances were deceiving. After all, Beni was a bit more aggressive then most men ten times his size. 

“Better then looking like some emo kid with flaming hair.” Beni's bright, yellow eyes went wide as he heard the other say that. Woah. Woah!

Beni was NOT an emo kid, nor was his hair flaming!

He wore his black converses, white and black plaid pants, and a crew neck red sweater with a yellow t-shirt underneath. His hair was spiked up as usual. His cheeks went red.

“O-Oi my hair is not flaming!”

“Really?” the big guy snorted, setting him down on his face before removing a cigar from his left coat pocket and lighting it. He leaned over and blew a shit ton of smoke in Beni's face, making him glare.

“I should punch your lights out!”

“Is that a threat?”

“Yeah! What ya gonna do about it? I bet you're all talk and no bite. That's why you dress like some kind of bada—Oh shit my bus!” Beni shouted, booking it past the pink haired male. The bus had just pulled up as Beni reached it, panting out of breath and completely leaving the male behind him.

 

As the bus pulled away from the street, Rurakan just smirked to himself. “Cute kid.” He snorted, turning and picking up his poor destroyed Starbucks. He sighed.

“Rest in piece, sea salt caramel frappachino.” He sighed, tossing the empty cup into the trashcan at the bottom of the stairs. Making his way up, he felt himself bumped into yet again. Was this complex filled with clumsy children or something?

“...Tori?”

The male looked and the sight he saw was a surprise.

“Well, if it isn't Ren.” He smiled, seeing the darker haired male. 

“Woah it is you! What are you doing here?” he asked, tilting his head with a grin.

“Transferring to the University nearby.”

“Woah, but you're like...23. So that means you're not a freshmen, right?”

Tori nodded now.

The two went way back. Way, WAY back. 

When Ren was 5, his dad had started babysitting Tori. It was around this time Beni had moved and the kid was lonely. When Tori came into his life, it kind of helped, turning into a big brother situation pretty fast.

The two lost touch after awhile. 

“Yeah. I finished my credentials at community level so I could transfer here when they were finished. Going into Junior level now.”

Ren grinned. “Ah that's cool.” He looked at his phone, checking the time with a sigh. “Damn, I gotta go but I'll talk with you later. You should stop by our apartment tonight for dinner.”

“Our?” Cue his signature eyebrow cock.

“Oh! Yeah, you remember my friend Beni I used to talk to you about?” Cue his nod.

“You finally get to meet the little spitfire now.” He laughed.

“...Does he have bright red hair?”

“....Oh my god.” Ren sighed, now looking terribly worried. “What did he do?”

Tori smirked now. “Well...looks like I know how to get him to reimburse me for my dead Starbucks he completely knocked out of my hands.”

“Oh god, Tori. Rurakan, please don't break him too bad.”

“I'm not going to break him...just heckle him to make him know the errors of his ways.”


	2. Take-Out

Ren dreaded the rest of the afternoon, so much so he had a rock in his stomach. He still managed to finish the exam he had to take that day, and even managed to work on the work in his Classical Music Appreciation class. 

“You seem out of it today, Ren.” A hand placed itself on his shoulder and the male looked up to see none other than the resident Piano prodigy, Hersha.

“Oh, Hersha. Hi.”

“Hello,” he said, smiling his typical sort of smile. He sat across from Ren now, crossing one leg over the other. He wore a white button down with a black vest and blue tie. Hair pulled back into a low riding ponytail as it was slung over his right shoulder. Hersha was always so well groomed and put together. 

“Something is bothering you. You're normally much more talkative.” 

“Ah, is it that obvious?”

“You've hit a sour note twice today.”

“Oh....” Ren sighed, putting his guitar down next to him. “Just...worried about my roommate.”

“You mean Beni?”

“Yeah. He uh...got into an altercation with one of my old friends this morning. He doesn't know that said friend is coming over for dinner either.”

“Oh my, that's quite a story. Though I am a little jealous.” Ren tilted his head when Hersha said that, looking confused.

“How so?”

“Well...I'm jealous because Beni has someone like you looking out for him. But also jealous cause both of them get to enjoy dinner with you.”

“A-Ah I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset.”

“It's fine. But you should invite Welter and me next time.”

Ren hummed. “Well, would you uh...like to join us tonight?” He kind of felt obligated now that Hersha had mentioned it. 

Hersha smiled. “Thank you for the offer Ren, but I don't want to intrude. If you haven't seen this friend in a while you two should catch up. Maybe next time we can join you.” Ren smiled with a nod. 

“I do want to hear about what happens with Beni and this friend of yours.” He chuckled, patting his shoulder as they both stood when the teacher gave them the go ahead to leave for the day. Hersha collected his sheet music from the piano he had left it out, then looked up to Ren as he returned his guitar to its case. 

“Ren, we should do some music composition together sometime.”

The student in question turned over to Hersha before nodding with a small smile. “Yeah. That'd be nice.”

 

“The guy was a DICK!” Beni shouted as he sat in the lunch center during his break between classes.

“Sounds like a creep,” Usagi said, sitting across from him as he bit into his slice of pizza. The blonde had curly hair and big green eyes. He had this habit of dressing in whatever made him comfortable but his clothing always had a look of cyber punk style. Except for his trademark dark blue and neon green hat with the bunny ears. 

“Like...he got mad just because I bumped into him.”

“To be fair, you did destroy the Starbucks. You know the rumors of the basic-white girls right?”

“Usa, I swear to god don't even—What rumor?”

They both looked up to see the burly figure of Welter now, who smirked down at them. He was clad in his leather jacket, as usual, white button down shirt and black jeans. He looked like a thug really, but it was still pretty cool looking. His hair was gorgeous, and Beni's dad went crazy for how well it was cared for when he first met him at the beginning of the term. Thick, black and luxurious was the best way to describe it. 

Welter invited himself to sit down, much to Beni's disgust frankly cause he didn't like Welter. He thought the guy was much more of a creep than the pink bastard from earlier. 

“You don't know the rumor?” Usagi asked, eyes wide. 

“Nah. Wanna share then, blondie?” He purred, making Beni glare at the newcomer. 

“Okay!”

“Usagi, we really gotta go don't you have another class to get to?”

“I got time!” He beamed then turned to Welter now, completely missing the others attempt to leave right as Welter put his arm over Beni's shoulder and pulling him close. “What's wrong sugar? Don't like me?”

“As far as I can throw a stick.” He huffed and Welter just chuckled, looking to the blonde and resting his chin in his free hand as the elbow rested on the table. 

“So the story is if you destroy someone else's Starbucks, or even disrespect it by throwing it away without finishing it then you'll be cursed with bad luck unless you drink the biggest size black coffee with NO cream and NO sugar.”

“That sounds AWFUL.” Welter was mocking the blonde, but really it was hilarious. “Good to know I'm safe since I don't drink coffee at all.”

“Neither does Beni actually.”

“Usagi, come on we gotta go.” Beni huffed, attempting to leave the table but was stopped by the much larger figure sitting with him. “You guys free this evening?” Welter asked and the blonde shook his head.

“I got a family dinner to go to. Dad wants to talk to all of us kids about something.”

“How the hell does your dad manage 6 kids. My dad can barely handle me.” Beni laughed and Usagi gave him a flat face. 

“Most people can't handle you, Beni.”

“A little trouble maker?” Welter chuckled, moving to whisper in Beni's ear. “I guess I'll have to punish you if you're bad with me then.”

Beni blushed before whipping around and shoving the others face away. “I gotta go to my next class.”

Welter let go this time, and Usagi was left with Welter now. “That's odd. Beni doesn't have another class right now.”

“Oh?” Welter asked, looking to the blonde as he nodded. “Yeah. Normally, he goes home and goes back to bed on Monday's Wednesday and Thursday since he only has two-morning classes. Tuesday's and Friday's he's here till 4 o clock.” He said, sipping his drink before standing now. 

Welter stood as well, taking the kids trash from him. “What about you?” Usagi laughed at this.

“Sorry, but your attempts at flirting with me aren't going to work.” Welter chuckled.

“Just trying to be friendly.” The larger man pat Usagi on his head, making the boy whine. 

 

“Reeeeeeen.” Beni whined, running up behind his friend and clinging to him tightly. Ren sighed now, shifting so he could wrap an arm around Beni as they walked together now to Ren's car.

“Did you make it to class on time?”

“Barely.” Beni groaned, hanging his head back as they walked now as he stared at the sky. 

“So...I have something to tell you.”

“Oh my god you got a girlfriend!?”

“Oh please.” Ren rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god you got a boyfriend!?”

“Beni, just listen for a moment,” Ren asked as they arrived at the beat up, rust bucket of a car. It was kind of beat up, but it still ran well and had good gas mileage. Plus, Ren's dad got it for him when he turned 16. 

They both got into the car and before Ren even started the car, he turned to his friend. “I...have a friend coming over tonight for dinner. Please be nice.”

“I'm always nice.” Beni pouted now, leaning into the seat. 

“Well not...all the time.”

“Oh god, Welter and Hersha aren't coming over are they?” He groaned, facepalming. 

“No. Absolutely not.” he snorted. “But Hersha does want to join us one evening.”

“Fine, as long as it isn't them.”

Ren sighed. Beni agreed to be nice...he thought that the boy did at least. 

 

“The food should be here soon, tips on the table if you wanna grab it for me while I quickly shower,” Ren called, Beni waving. 

“Go for it, I'll cover it.”

Beni currently sat in front of the big screen tv in their living room. At the moment, he was cross legged and trying to finish homework for tomorrow morning. Honestly, he hated college but it was the one thing that his dad had asked him to do was just go to school and everything would be fine. But...school wasn't his thing.

He wasn't smart like Usagi or Hersha.  
He wasn't talented with anything special like Ren with his music.  
He wasn't athletic like Welter.

He was just...small, angry and cute but in reality, he'd never agree or accept the last part. 

“I could always dance for a living,” Beni muttered. Hey, strippers made good money and it'd help keep him fit. Maybe help him find a guy who wasn't a creep but he knew deep down that was just a romanticized fantasy because the American media liked to do that to dark topics. 

Beni's head bolted up when he heard a knock on the door. 

“I'm coming, hold on!” He grabbed the 10 dollars Ren had left, beginning to count it all to make sure it was still there before opening the door. However, instead of a delivery driver, he found the same pink asshole from earlier.

“Holy shit!”

“Well, if it isn't red.”

“Are...Are you stalking me now!?”

“Well someone's feeling vain.” He huffed, cigar in his mouth again.

“The fuck do you want?” Beni asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the door frame with an annoyed and weak willed glare. Really, this was kind of unreal. 

“I was invited.”

“By fucking who?”

“Ren.”

Woah...that was a surprise. 

“Now you gonna let me in, or did I just tip your driver for nothing?” He asked, lifting a few plastic bags full of delicious looking( and smelling) food inside. Beni whined now before stepping away and letting the other in. 

As soon as Tori was inside, he made his way to the kitchen and set the bags down on the semi empty table that was cluttered with various musical study items. The pink haired individual looked to see Beni darting down the hallway now and frankly, he felt insulted. Did he really offend the redhead that bad? Damn, Ren really knew how to pick his friends. 

“Ren Seragaki we need to have a talk!” He shouted at the top of his lungs before a loud bang was heard. Tori moved to look at the end of the hallway to see Beni had kicked in the damn door, a short moment later the sound of a toilet flushing was heard, followed by a blood-curdling scream about cold water. Another moment passed, and another loud thud. 

Ren had been so shocked he'd fallen into the shower curtain onto the floor.

“Shit, are you ok!?” Beni shouted, ducking down to help his friend.

“Ah...y-yeah I'm fine.”

“Good, now I can go back to being angry with you.” Beni huffed before smacking the other with a wash rag.

“Glad to see you're done with your shower. Your friend is here.” 

Ren groaned, poking his head out the doorway. “I'll be out in a minute Tori! Please don't kill Beni before I get done!” Was all he said and he closed the bathroom door. As the redhead made his way down the hall back to study on the couch, Tori snorted at him.

“So...Beni.”

“Hm?” Beni raised, raising a red eyebrow at the larger looking man. Tori quickly reached over and yanked the ten dollar bill out of his back pants pocket much to Beni's embarrassment. His cheeks turning red. “I'll take that for fucking up my Starbucks.”

“That's not mine. R-Ren was using it to tip the delivery driver...”

“Ah. Well then, I'll hold on to it for now.” He chuckled with a smirk before going back to the kitchen.

“Where do you keep your plates and such?”

“Who said you could go ruffling through our kitchen!?”

Tori rolled his eye at the boy. This kid was damn bossy, but he'd be a polite house guest for now. 

“Am I not supposed to help my hosts?” 

Beni pouted now, cheeks still a tad bit pink as he walked over and began showing him where things were without a single word to him. Tori observed Beni for awhile, taking him in. He was cute, but damn did he have an attitude. If he wasn't careful, someone would give it an adjustment. 

“So are you two getting along?” Ren asked as he stepped into view wearing a pair of blue pajama pants and a black t-shirt. 

“Doing just fine,” Beni stated matter of factly. 

“You didn't tell me you knew the guy I bumped into this morning.”

“You didn't ask Beni. All you said was 'Oh god, Welter and Hersha aren't coming over are they?' You never asked who the guest was.”

Beni shut his mouth, surprising the two other men in the room. Beni never backed down from an argument. 

“Well, when you moved away Tori became my friend.”

“Ah! So he's my replacement. Cute. You guys dating or something?” Ren looked fucking hurt. Seriously, he did. 

“Wasn't like that at all,” Tori stated, taking a deep breath of his cigar now and blowing it up into the air. 

They both looked to the other now, and he simply shrugged. 

“My father needed a babysitter for me when I was younger. I was 8, Ren was 5. He became my little brother in a way.” 

Beni looked back to Ren, and Ren looked back to him now with that hurt look on his face. Beni whined, moving and hugging the other tightly. “Don't make that face! God damn it, you always know how to make me feel like an asshole!”

Ren laughed a little, hugging the redhead back just as tight. “It's alright. I didn't go into detail and I should have.”

He looked to Tori with a smile. “So...best friends meet best friends.” He laughed. Tori snorted, looking down to the redhead who was hiding his face in Ren's chest. He simply mouthed one word and Ren laughed. 

“Handful.”


	3. Party time

Ren, Beni, and Tori all sat in the living room together now as they worked on dinner. Beni sat by himself as he sat on the love seat now, homework sitting beside him as he ate. Tori took up the recliner and Ren had the couch to himself. 

“Hmm, this is better then getting fast food like I'd been thinking.” Tori stated, finishing up his Lo Mein he was eating.

“Yeah, this is the best Chinese place in the college area. We even have kids from other schools coming to get their food.” Ren responded.

“Impressive.” 

It went back to being quiet at that point. Beni had been oddly quiet throughout the entire dinner, occasionally asking for something before being quiet and returning to his homework. 

“I got a new game if you wanna check it out.”

“Yeah?”

Everyone looked up as the sound of a buzzing cellphone went off. Beni reached over, checking his phone with a smile.

“Nice to see you aren't a complete sour puss.” Tori stated, catching a Chinese doughnut Beni had thrown at him in anger. 

“I got a better idea.” He stated suddenly before biting into his own.

“Does it have something to do with that text message?” Ren asked, slurping down some noodles now. Beni grinned. 

“Get dressed Ren, we're going to a party.”

 

Platinum College of New York had the best parties on campus in all of the state. It was a fact, no one missed them. Right now, Ren pulled the car up to the side with Usagi in the back with Beni and Tori sitting in the front.

Ren quickly turned to his friend. “No. Getting. Drunk.” he stated. Both boys pouted. “You're. No. Fun.”

“I dunno Ren, I'd have to agree with him on this one.” Tori stated, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Might get that stick out of his ass.” 

Beni blushed, Usagi laughed, and Tori smirked at Beni from the rear view mirror. 

Ren sighed, shaking his head then turned to Tori. “You wanna let him get shit faced?”

“Might be fun.”

“Then he's your responsibility.”

“He's your roommate and friend.” Tori snorted, rolling his eye. Beni frowned.

“I don't need a babysitter!” He pouted, eyes narrowed at Ren in the rear view mirror. 

“You kind of do when you drink.” Usagi laughed, and Beni elbowed his friend hard before getting out of the car.

The house was already thumping with music and all kinds of people were outside. Some making out, some puking, some taking a smoke break, some just getting even more wasted or acting stupid. 

“This place is crowded.” Usagi said with a gasp, eyes lighting up at the idea of such a party.

“Semester's almost over, mid terms are finishing up. Not surprised everyone's been stressed as hell.” Ren stated, leading the group now. 

“Well what a surprise, it's Ren!”

The group looked over to see none other then Hersha and Welter. 

'Oh god.' Beni thought to himself, quickly he yanked Tori down to his level and forced the guys arm over his shoulder.

“The hell are you—pretend to be my date.” he whispered harshly.

“...Why the fuck would I do that?”

“Because the big one likes to hit on me and you might scare him off.”

“And what do I get out of it?”

“I'll owe you major.”

“You already owe me Starbucks.”

“I'll owe you 2! Just pretend for one night! Please?!” Beni begged, his eyes looked sideways toward the two darker haired males to see that Welter was beginning to walk over to them. Quickly, while Tori was prepared to tell Beni off as to why it was a bad idea the redhead simply slammed their mouths together.

Both mouths opened, Beni slid his tongue into the pink haired males. 

'He taste's good...' was a shared thought between the two. Beni pulled back, smiling triumphantly with a flushed face, but he tilted his head. 

When they pulled back, everyone was staring at them. 

“What?” Beni asked, sticking his nose in the air now all high and mighty. 

“You told me to keep an eye on him.” Tori stated and whisked the redhead away to the house now. Once out of earshot, Beni looked to the larger male. 

“Thank you. So. Much.”

“You owe me.”

Beni grinned, wiggling his brows. “What? Didn't like my kiss?”

“...”

“D'aw, embarrassed?” he teased, poking the pink haired male's cheek. Tori slowly looked down to him with one eye then tugged him to a secluded side yard area. Pinning the smaller male to the brick wall of the Frat house they were at, he kissed Beni this time.

Beni whined, arching his back into the kiss. Tori was the one to deepen it and when he finally pulled back, Beni was breathless. 

“If we're doing this, I'm the one on top.”

Beni took a deep breath, eyes wide. “I...” He gulped down, trying to relax as Tori continued to hold his wrists to the wall. Tori couldn't help but admire how small Beni was, how pretty those thin wrists of his were and how pale he actually was. 

He shook those thoughts away, kissing him again this time and Beni was becoming annoyed. Beni groaned then bit the others lip hard and Tori pulled back. One of his hands moved to grip the front of Beni's shirt and drew him in closer. His lip bleeding a little in the process. 

“You want my help or not?”

“W-Why do you get to be the top!?”

Tori smirked. “Because I'm bigger, stronger, obviously know what I'm doing. “

“I-I know how to do it too!”

“Do you now?”

“Y-yeah!”

“Have you ever kissed a girl? Or even sucked on a dude's dick?”

Oh, Tori should have teased him sooner. That pale face was burning brighter red and Tori couldn't help but laugh. He finally let go, turning them to head back and out of the secluded area. As they walked around the corner, they took note of a certain darker haired male waiting for them. 

Welter raised a brow, looking annoyed. 

“Gonna introduce me to your friend, Beni?”

“Uh...Tori this is Welter. Welter, Tori.”

The two stared each other down, but Tori seemed more interested in lighting up a cigar before entering the house with Beni under his arm. 

“You look familiar.” Tori finally stated as he blew a puff of smoke toward Welter. Welter shrugged. “I'm on the college football team. What of it?”

“Ah. That's now I know you then. I'm in the Journalism field myself.”

“Woah, that's pretty cool.” Beni stated, looking up to Tori now.

The other nodded. “I'm going for Criminal Profiling. Journalism was my gateway. At my former university, I did some articles on local colleges and their football teams since we didn't have one of our own.”

Beni nodded then looked away. Welter smirked a little.

“Ah, so you wrote about me. You wouldn't be the first, as I am pretty awesome on the field. I've been trying to get Beni there to join the cheerleaders for awhile. He's pretty cute and would look good in the shorts.”

Beni glared, stepping forward to cuss the guy out but Tori spoke up instead. “Oh, I wouldn't mind seeing that myself.”

“Hey!”

“What?” Tori looked down toward Beni then smirked, ducking and nipping the kids ear and earning a squeak. “You have a nice ass.”

Beni shoved away from Tori now, heading into the house for a nice drink. Welter laughed loudly, sounding like a roaring lion in the process. He then turned to the male smoking his cigar. 

“So criminal justice eh? You don't seem the type.”

“I get that a lot.”

“Shame about Beni.”

“What's a shame?” Tori asked now, dropping some of the ash onto the front yard.

“He's so cute but fuck is he crazy. I mean he's almost a Sophmore with an undeclared major.”

“Isn't it rude to share another person's business like that?”

“Eh?”

The two stared each other down now, and it finally was completely clear to Tori what Welter was trying to do. 

Trying to turn him on the kid so he could go for him point blank. He'd almost fallen for it too just because the guy was charismatic. Was he a possible sociopath or maybe he was a bad narcissist? Possible. 

“Excuse me. I gotta go find my date.”

“So are you at least getting lucky?” Welter blurted out, waiting for the man to respond but Tori ignored him completely. Now he understood a bit more why Beni wanted some help. 

 

15 Minutes. It took Tori 15 minutes to find Beni. When he did, he was actually not surprised to find the boy taking a jello shot in the kitchen with a few other people. 

“Hey.”

“Oh look, it's the asshole.” 

He already sounded drunk 

“Look, I need to talk to you.”

“Well too bad.” Beni stated, taking and downing a shot of what seemed to be Fireball. This kid was going to make himself sick with all this alcohol. Taking one of the bottles on the table, he looked over the info on it. 

“Beni, you need to slow down.”

“Why's that, ya Pink ass mother fucker?” His brow twitched.

“Because you're drinking 80 proof vodka at this point.”

“And?”

Before Tori could say anything else, Beni darted into the living room when a particular song with a massive beat to it came on. He groaned, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead. 

“Tori?” 

The male looked up to see Ren coming up with Usagi by his side now. The kid had a red solo cup in his hand but he seemed to be holding his own pretty well. 

“What the hell happened outside?”

“I don't even know anymore, your roommate is interesting.”

Usagi laughed. “Yeah, that's Beni for you. But he's a good person.”

“It has to do with Welter, right?” They looked up as Hersha came over with a smile. “Ren, nice to see you and Usagi doing well. But you...” he turned to Tori. “I don't know.”

“Tori.”

“Hersha. I saw you talking with Welter outside. Is he causing trouble?”

“Nothing I can't handle.” He stated, taking and downing a shot. “Gotta go find my date.” He said, rolling his eye.

It didn't take any of them long to find Beni, in the living area. Usagi smiled, running over and joining his friend on the dance floor after handing his drink to Ren. The two men groaned loudly. 

“Is he drunk?” Tori asked and Ren shook his head. “He knows how to hold his alcohol, plus he has a test tomorrow so he can't get shit faced.”

“What about red?”

“More then likely, he'll skip.”

“Is it true he hasn't declared a major?” Tori asked, surprising the fuck out of Ren that he even knew that. He frowned. “Who told you that?”

Tori chuckled, turning to Hersha. “Your boyfriend told me that part.”

“He isn't my boyfriend, he's just my friend.”

“Right. Well, your buddy told me some very damning things about Red.”

“Well...” Hersha smiled wickedly. “He does that when someone moves in on his territory.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't think owning another person was even a thing anymore.”

“Well...Welter's been trying to get into the little birds pants for awhile now. So seeing you makes him feel threatened.”

Tori smirked. “Jealousy is a damning thing, isn't it?”

“Quite.” The two shared the same look on their faces, seeming to be another battle of wills. At this point, Tori had made up his mind about how to handle the situation and what might follow. 

“Ren, I'm ready to go and it's kind of late.”

“A-Ah I'm feeling the same way. Nice to see you again, Hersha.”

“Likewise. See you tomorrow in class.”

 

As the two made their way to the living room, Tori had to ask a burning question.

“He's not another friend, is he?”

“Not really? Like...he's nice and all but he can be a real dick at times.”

Tori nodded. “I don't trust either of them.”

“Let's find Usagi and Beni, then get out of here. I honestly just wanted to play video games.”

“I would have been fine with that myself.” The two smiled at each other. “Things don't change, huh?”

“Not much at least.”

Eventually they found the both, one of Beni's arms over Usagi's shoulders as he helped him walk.   
“He was dancing on the table then fell.”

“Is he alright!?” Ren blurted, looking ready to freak. “His dad will kill me if something happens to him!”

“Relax I'm fiiiine.” Beni slurred now, glaring at Ren with a pout. “You two left us all alone.”

“Sorry.” Ren stated. 

“Come on. Let's go.” and before anyone could say anything, Tori had Beni lifted over his shoulder like a sack of potato's. 

“Hey put me down you dick!”

Tori ignored the protests now, letting Beni kick and hit him gently. 

“Is he drunk?”

“No. He's just buzzed.”

“Well that's a relief.”

“Stop talkin' bout me like I'm not here!”

They dropped Usagi off at home, then made their way back to the apartment. 

“Do you have anything like pain killers?” Tori asked Ren and the other looked to him as he drove. At the moment, Tori sat with Beni's head in his lap in the back seat. Well, his buzz was wearing off and he was feeling it.

“No. I used the last of it to cram for my finals.”

“Hmm. I don't have anything unpacked either.”

“If you want to take him inside I'll run to the store but it'll take me about 15, 20 minutes probably. You don't have to though.”

Tori sighed, looking to the kid who was “suffering the worst headache ever!” according to his claims. 

“You really are a pain in the ass.” He looked to Ren, then nodded. “He's gonna need it.”

Tori carried Beni up the stairs to their floor piggy back style. It took him some time, Ren giving him his own set of keys, but eventually he got the damn front door open. Closing it with his foot, he walked into the apartment. “Where's your room?”

Beni groaned, unable to say anything at all but Tori managed to find it. 

The redhead's room consisted of a modern Japanese chic style. Old world combined with new pretty much and it was nice. Red curtains and bedding with cherry blossoms across them, various paintings and even some Oni style masks on the wall. Tori was surprised how clean the room actually was. 

Laying the kid down onto the bed, he simply stared down at him for a moment. Beni looked up at him, slowly raising a brow.

“What?”

“You feeling any better?” Beni shrugged, looking away from him before curling up on his side. 

“...I'm willing to help you.”

“Eh?” 

Beni's eyes turned back to Tori now, wide in shock. “Help me with what?” Then he remembered. The whole thing with Welter back at the house party. 

“...What...made you decide?”

“The way Welter talked about you when you left and what Hersha said about him. I can't stand the idea of them using you for some form of personal gain then damaging your reputation when you refuse. It's not right.”

Beni felt a smile form on his face, but it wasn't one of his usual shit eating ones. This one was pure, genuine and Tori somewhat felt privileged to see it. 

“I don't trust them at all to be frank. Hersha's the kind of guy with a hidden agenda. I saw the way he looked at Ren. The guys got the hots for him.”

“Oh good I'm not the only one who noticed.” Beni snorted, staring up at the other as he opened what looked like a cigar case. Beni watched as Tori smirked down at him. “You make me smoke more then usual.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“No. It means you really are a pain in the ass.” 

He huffed, slowly sitting up now so he was staring at him same level. 

“Can I see whats under your hair?” Beni suddenly asked, making Tori jump in surprise. “Excuse me?”

“Sorry just...I'm curious. My dad's got the same style haircut to hide some unsavory scaring on his face. He got tattoo's to cover them but...he's still embarrassed by them.”

“Is this him?” Tori asked, lifting a picture off of Beni's bedside table. 

“Ah yeah. Mom, Dad, and me.”

Tori looked over the framed picture, somewhat feeling a sense of nostalgia himself. It was an old picture, Beni was probably about 5 in that picture. His dad was a larger individual but slim as far as the body went. He was incredibly well built with long black hair. Handsome guy. 

His mom was a slimmer woman with wider set hips and paler skin, Beni obviously got the red hair from her as well as the gold eyes. She was holding onto his shoulders in the picture, and his father had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

“You look like a nice family.”

Beni scooted forward, removing his shoes before kicking them off onto the floor now. “Yeah...we were.”

Tori felt that this was a somewhat sore subject for Beni, so he put the picture back in place. The only picture of family or friends he even had in a frame, but he did see the photo albums on the bookshelves. 

“...I apologize for earlier.”

“About what?”

“When I made the comment about you having a nice ass. Mind you I think it's true, but it might not have been the best time and if it embarrassed you I'm sorry.”

Beni looked to Tori as he slowly removed the sweater and showed his tight fitting t-shirt underneath now.

“Eh. It helped make Welter think I was actually on a date with you so it worked out.”

Tori couldn't help but watch the kid as he got up, he really had a nice figure. “I take it you're feeling better. If thats the case...” he got up now, beginning to make his way to the door.

“H-Hey wait a minute.” Beni stopped him, grabbing the others arm. “Don't....leave yet.” Beni muttered, looking at his floor now. 

“Hm? If you're fine, and don't need me then I don't see the point in staying.”

“It's more like I...have a question.”

“Ask it then.”

“You never answered my question about seeing under your hair.”

Tori stared at him for a long while before moving the long fringe away from his face. Underneath was a large eye patch that covered almost half his face.

“Woah.”

Tori nodded, letting the other reach out to touch the leather. 

“What happened?”

“An accident when I was a kid.”

As he looked, Beni noticed the edges of a scar barely poking out from under the leather. He couldn't help himself really, his finger tips tracing down the others cheek. 

“Can I see?”

“No.”

Beni pouted, but said nothing as his fingers stayed on the others skin. Reaching up, Tori gripped the kids hand in his own for a moment, simply relaxing into the small hand. Such gentle and delicate fingers. Moving his mouth, he pressed a kiss to the redheads wrist and that earned him a loud gasp in surprise. 

Tori watched with his visible eye as Beni blushed. “Nervous?” He asked and Beni shook his head. “N-No. Just tickles!”

Tori chuckled, liking the way Beni squirmed and how embarrassed he was over everything. It was cute, even if the other was a bit crazy. 

“Hey.”

“W-What?”

“...Can I kiss you again?”

Beni stared at Tori with a look of shock, cheeks turning darker then his hair. 

“I...what!?”

“Can I kiss you again? I have to admit watching your face become flustered and embarrassed is amusing.” 

Beni pouted, giving a wide eyed glare at the other. “Y-You son of a bi—Mph!”

Beni was cut off as he felt Tori press their mouths together again. His body shook as he Tori's tongue poked at the boys lips, begging to be let inside. Beni's hands slowly reached up, tugging on the others arms a bit now before finally opening his mouth.

It was a fight from that point on. Beni wanted to prove he could be just as in control as Tori, but the other was not backing down.

Their tongues fought for dominance and at this point it was a matter of who would grow tired first. Beni tugged the other to sit down on the bed with him now, and Tori pulled him closer till Beni sat on his lap with a leg on either side of him. 

They pulled back for air and Tori let out a snort. 

“You're a bad sport.”

“A-Am I?”

“Yeah. Not letting me take over like I told you.”

Beni rolled his eyes, leaning forward and shoving his tongue into the others mouth without notice. Tori let out a shocked noise, body stiff as he felt Beni's tongue in his mouth. His back leaned back against the wall. Part of him thought Beni might be buzzed still, but the kid had asked him to stay in short words. 

There was an attraction from the moment they had met to be frank. Tori was annoyed and downright pissed off at the kid when they met earlier in the day. But as he went on in the evening he found the kid to be...complicatingly fun.

Like a Rubik's cube. 

His hands slid up the back of Beni's shirt, dragging his nails gently along the boys skin. Beni moaned into the kiss, faltering in his control of the kiss and that gave Tori the perfect chance to take back over. He rolled them over, laying Beni on his back under him. 

He pulled up, looking down at Beni as he laid underneath him. His cheeks red, chest heaving up and down. His shirt was pulled up to his chest. They both looked up as they heard the door open and Tori winked at Beni. 

Standing completely and pulling away, Beni followed him now. 

Ren was in the kitchen, making Beni a cup of juice with some B.C headache powder then handed it to him.

“Your face is red, you feeling ok?”

“Perfectly.” Beni said curtly, fixing himself. 

“I'll see you guys later.” Tori said, looking to Beni as he gripped the boys shoulder tightly. 

“See ya tomorrow.” Ren called as the other male left. Beni groaned, drinking his drink now. 

“...You like him.”

“I do not like hi—Ow! Ow ow ow...” Beni whined, holding his head in his hands as he tried to shout. 

Ren smiled, elbowing the boy. “Relax. I saw the way he looked at you. He finds you annoying but he's attracted. You're his type too.”

Beni groaned, darting off to his bedroom now.


End file.
